For many travelers, packing a suitcase is a chore even when necessary for a highly anticipated vacation, and it often seems like there is no effective way to stow all of the personal items needed for the tip, in the suitcase. There are many websites and guides that offer tips for how to efficiently pack a suitcase, but even for a traveler who has sought out and utilized such advice, once the suitcase is packed, subsequent access to particular articles of clothing or other items is thereafter limited, without digging and rifling through what is often a densely and neatly packed piece of luggage.
This is inconvenient if a traveler wishes to double-check, before leaving home, that a particular garment was actually packed. Furthermore, a similar problem is encountered when the traveler arrives at the destination. If the trip will be relatively brief, the traveler may not want to unpack all of the items from the suitcase into the dresser drawers in the hotel room, particularly if the person over-packed, and does not wish to have to repack everything at the time of departure. This situation is similarly encountered when visiting a relative and staying in a spare bedroom that has no dresser, or the dresser in the room is filled with the extra, out-of-season clothing of the homeowner-relative.
All of these issues with respect to packing and unpacking the suitcase are further compounded by the lack of a suitable place for, and ready access to, an extra pair of dress shoes and/or running shoes, and for all of the toiletry items that must be safely stowed and transported on the trip as well (e.g., blow dryer, shampoo, conditioner, mouth wash, shaving cream, tooth paste, etc.). Since there is no dedicated place for these items, there is a tendency for them to be squeezed, if not crushed, during the packing process, and during the subsequent baggage handling that the suitcase undergoes. It is not uncommon for the cap on these liquid and semi-liquid toiletry items to become loosened, leading to soiling of the traveler's clean clothing or just the interior of the suitcase. In addition, there is no adequately organized approach for both transporting of these toiletry items in the suitcase, and for then subsequently transferring them to the vanity in the hotel room, once the suitcase is placed on a luggage rack and opened, Furthermore, there is no suitable means for displaying and/or organizing the toiletry items on the vanity of a hotel room, where they may be protected against handling by housekeeping personal who tend to handle and move things around to clean the vanity, possibly while using unclean hands.
The easy access organizer suitcase of the present invention solves these problems of the prior art.